pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Nincada
/ |dexcekalos=111 |evointo=Ninjask and Shedinja |gen=Generation III |species=Trainee Pokémon |type=Bug |type2=Ground |imheight=1'08" |metheight=0.3 m |imweight=12.1 lbs. |metweight=5.5 kg |ability=Compound Eyes |dw=Run Away |body=14 |egg1=Bug |color=Gray |male=50 |evo= }} Nincada (Japanese: ツチニン Tutinin) is a / -Type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Biology Special abilities Its special ability is Compoundeyes. This Pokémon grows underground, sensing its surroundings using antennae instead of its virtually blind eyes. Evolution Nincada can evolve into Ninjask, and Shedinja. A Nincada evolves into a Ninjask once level 20 is reached. If the player has an extra Poké Ball and empty party slot, Shedinja will appear in the player's party when Nincada evolves. Anime *Keanu's Nincada Game info Game locations |backcolor= |rubysapphire=Route 116 |rsrarity=Uncommon |emerald=Route 116 |erarity=Uncommon |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Eterna Forest (PokéRadar) |dprarity=Rare |platinum=Eterna Forest (PokéRadar) |ptrarity=Rare |heartgoldsoulsilver=Bug-Catching Contest (National Pokédex required) |hgssrarity=Common |blackwhite=Trade |bwrarity=None |xy=Route 4 |xyrarity=Very Rare }} Pokédex entries |border= |ruby=Nincada lives underground for many years in complete darkness. This Pokémon absorbs nutrients from the roots of trees. It stays motionless as it waits for evolution. |sapphire=Nincada lives underground. It uses its sharp claws to carve the roots of trees and absorb moisture and nutrients. This Pokémon can't withstand bright sunlight so avoids it. |emerald=It makes its nest at the roots of a mighty tree. Using its whiskerlike antennae, it probes its surroundings in the pitch-black darkness of soil. |firered=Because it lived almost entirely underground, it is nearly blind. It uses its antennae instead. |leafgreen=Because it lived almost entirely underground, it is nearly blind. It uses its antennae instead. |diamond=It grows underground, sensing its surroundings using antennae instead of its virtually blind eyes. |pearl=It grows underground, sensing its surroundings using antennae instead of its virtually blind eyes. |platinum=It grows underground, sensing its surroundings using antennae instead of its virtually blind eyes. |heartgold=It can sometimes live underground for more than 10 years. It absorbs nutrients from the roots of trees. |soulsilver=It can sometimes live underground for more than 10 years. It absorbs nutrients from the roots of trees. |black=It grows underground, sensing its surroundings using antennae instead of its virtually blind eyes. |white=It grows underground, sensing its surroundings using antennae instead of its virtually blind eyes. |black 2= It grows underground, sensing its surroundings using antennae instead of its virtually blind eyes. |white 2= It grows underground, sensing its surroundings using antennae instead of its virtually blind eyes. |x=Because it lived almost entirely underground, it is nearly blind. It uses its antennae instead. |y=It can sometimes live underground for more than 10 years. It absorbs nutrients from the roots of trees. |or=Nincada lives underground for many years in complete darkness. This Pokémon absorbs nutrients from the roots of trees. It stays motionless as it waits for evolution. |as=Nincada lives underground. It uses its sharp claws to carve the roots of trees and absorb moisture and nutrients. This Pokémon can’t withstand bright sunlight so avoids it.}} Sprites |border= |rbysapspr= |rbysapsprs= |emeraldspr= |emeraldsprs= |frlgspr= |frlgsprs= |IIIback= |IIIbacks= |dpspr= |dpsprs= |ptspr= |ptsprs= |hgssspr= |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr= |bwsprs= |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr= Nincada_XY.gif }} Trivia *Nincada is the only Pokémon that evolves into two Pokémon at once. *Nincada is based off of a Cicada, as it's name suggests. Etymology Nincada is probably named after "Nin'ja" and "Ci'cada". Gallery 290Nincada_AG_anime.png 290Nincada_Dream.png 290Nincada_Pokémon_Colosseum.jpg Category:Small Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Light Pokémon